Mechanic Continued
by SavvyEnigma
Summary: This is the continuation of Youko-kun's story Mechanic. Shawn used to have a normal life before he and his friend Sam Witwicky got stuck in a battle between alien robots. Now the survival of both sides depends on them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Shawn, or the story itself. Youko-kun was kind enough to allow me to continue the story Mechanic. My apologies if this turns out badly. I will be changing some things, but I will try to keep the original story that I fell in love with.

A small yelp rang out through the oddly silent repair shop, followed by a clang of something metal crashing into something else made of metal. A door burst open by the force of a small rollerblade smashing into it, seemingly propelled by tiny motors. A tall man followed closely after, the other rollerblade tightly in hand. Giving chase, the man's shaggy medium-length mud-brown hair whipped at his face, stands held there by askew black goggles on his head. His black and blue striped hoodie clung loosely on his shoulders, revealing a tight black tank top underneath. Belts and buckles held a modified tool belt loosely to his side, attached to black camouflage cargo pants rolled up to his knees. Regular white socks adorned his feet, making soft pat noises as he ran. His dark brown eyes sparkled with mirth as the runaway rollerblade hit a wall, actually sped up it vertically for a few feet, then dropped onto its side and spun wildly in circles on the floor.

The man chuckled as he nabbed the rollerblade from the floor and hit a button on the side, turning off the motors. "It seems I'll have to make the sensitivity of the motors less or even dropping the skate will cause it to start up and shoot off again," He mumbled to himself. A sudden beep rang through the room, coming from a small mesh circle on the ceiling.

"Hey Shawn? Where you at? We got a customer." A young male voice came from the mesh circle, obviously a P.A. system.

The man picked up a small radio nearby. Hitting a button he said, "I'll be right there Greg, give me a few to put some shoes on." Walking swiftly back to the room, the man known as Shawn dropped the rollerblades on a shelf. The shelves were full of small electronic devices and odd contraptions. In the corner, what looked like a small cell phone mixed with an I-pod sat. Picking it up, Shawn swiftly pulled some worn out but comfortable runners from under his desk and slipped them on.

Walking through a couple of doors, he entered a room that looked like a car garage but with more computers. One garage door was open, showing off some newly painted and decaled vehicles. Walking over to a front desk of sorts, Shawn leaned on the counter as a young man, no older than 19 looked up at him. "Your customer is over there."

Turning to a corner of the garage, a bright smile lit Shawn's face. "Sam!" The teenage boy in question was leaning on a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, a broad grin on his face. Shawn ran over and leaned on the hood of the car, inspecting the paint and design. Letting out a low whistle, Shawn turned to Sam. "Your dad actually bought you a nice car? The world is going to end!"

Sam laughed and punched him in the arm. "Yah well, when it's the only car in the lot with windows, he had no choice but to take it."

Shawn Conners and Sam Witwicky had been friends since they were small. The age difference of 4 years didn't really affect them until Shawn graduated and went to college. Since Sam stayed in Tranquility and Shawn now lived in Mission City with a new shop, they rarely got to see each other. The new wheels on Sam's side would definitely remedy that.

"So how many girls do you think I can pick up with this guy?" Sam jabbed a thumb at the car as Shawn walked around it, inspecting every detail.

"You want my honest opinion or my It-wont-hurt-your-feelings opinion?" Shawn grinned at Sam's face as he ran his hands along the black line on the hood. It felt oddly warm.

"I'll take honest for 100 Jim."

They laughed and leaned on the hood, getting comfortable. "Well I'd say, none."

Shawn grinned at Sam's face. "What? This guy has to be a major lady magnet."

Putting on a mock-sorrow face, Shawn lightly patted the teenagers shoulder. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but most girls go for the shiny new cars then the old junkers from 30 years ago. Only hardcore Car babes would be drawn in by him and they are in rare supply these days." They shared a laugh and proceeded to catch up with each other. "So, Greg said you were a customer. What did you come in for? Besides coming to see me."

Shawn grinned at the boy as Sam swatted him again. "I wanted to get a new paint job. His is all scratched and chicks don't dig that."

Nodding, Shawn took a look at the paint again, finding scratches and marks in the most unusual places where you'd have to be creative to hit. He has also noticed that the paint seemed to have a inner shine, almost like the paint has metals added in it to make it sparkle. "I don't know what I can do man, that paint it has now seems really expensive and rare. I could strip it but then you'd lose that nice sparkle he has." Shawn must have imagined it but the car seemed to raise itself up on its axels, like it was preening at the praise.

"Really? Most paint doesn't have that?" Sam leaned on the hood, trying to catch the sparkle.

"'Fraid so. Most cars sparkle from the waxing and shiner used, but this guy actually has paint that sparkles on him. It's unreal; I've never seen a paint job like that before." His friend seemed to wilt at the prospect of no new paint.

"Oh well. Maybe the girls won't notice the scratches." Sam went to the drives door and opened it, taking a step in. Shawn leaned on the door, grinning at him.

"You can always hope." Waving goodbye, Sam drove slowly out of the garage. Shawn called after him, "Call me more, would yah?" He laughed as Sam waved an affirmative and almost drove his Camaro into the ditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Shawn, or the story itself. Youko-kun was kind enough to allow me to continue the story Mechanic. My apologies if this turns out badly. I will be changing some things, but I will try to keep the original story that I fell in love with.

Shawn leaned over a small device, his goggles over his eyes and a small magnifier attached to them. The device looked like a taser with small pieces of a remote attached to it. He was working on a small panel with buttons, some had stickers under them saying "on" "off" power up/down" ect, but most were unlabeled. He twisted the screwdriver in his hand slightly before drawing out and closing the panel. Picking up the device, he pointed it at the small T.V. in the corner, playing episodes of Invader Zim.

"Test run 23 of handheld electromagnetic pulsar. In 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!" He hit a button on the side of the device, holding it towards the T.V.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Shawn sighed and was about to let the button go before the T.V. screen had static run across the screen. It started as small strips but steadily got thicker before covering the whole screen. Excitedly, Shawn let the button go and the screen cleared back to the show in a few seconds. "Yes!" Shawn jumped up and did a little victory dance around his makeshift inventer's room. "Test run 23, success!" Shawn jumped in surprise as the I-pod/phone vibrated on the table. Running over, he quickly checked the caller ID, finding it to be Sam's cell phone. Quickly hitting the call button, he raised it to his ear. "Hello?" There was a small pause.

_"Shawn?"_

Shawn recoiled from the loud yell, rubbing his ear. "Sam? What was that for?"

There was a moment of static and what he could only guess was the thumping of Sam dropping the phone, but he couldn't help but think they were to low and deep for that. A screech of metal was heard before he heard Sam again. "Shawn, you got to help me! These government guys are chasing us and you're not going to believe what happened to my Camaro!"

Shawn looked at his phone with an eyebrow raised. "Sam? What do you mean you're being chased? What's going on?"

There was a pause as he heard puffing of breath and gravel crunching on Sam's end. "There's no time, just try and get to Tranquility as fast as you can! Please hurry!" The last words seemed to dim before the phone cut off.

Shawn looked at the phone surprised. What on earth was going on? Quickly putting his phone in his pocket, he cleaned up his inventions as fast as he could. Running out of the lab he grabbed his keys and ran to his bedroom. Grabbing a backpack, he put an emergency kit, some clothes, his rollerblades, and water in it. It never hurt to be prepared right? Running quickly to the front door, he paused only to lock the door before running across the lot to his car; a custom-painted navy blue and silver Toyota Matrix, Shawn's pride and joy. Quickly getting in, he tossed the backpack into the back seat and started it up. He drove quickly out of the city, heading towards Tranquility, which was a few hours away, and hoped he wouldn't be too late.

As he drove he constantly redialed Sam's cell phone, hoping for an answer. He was about half way to Tranquility when his latest call to Sam was fruitful. After a few rings, instead of the usual voicemail, static came through. "Sam?" Shawn yelled as he took a turn towards Tranquility. There was a small pause that seemed like eternity to Shawn as static continued through the speaker. As he was about to give up, a small voice called through the static. A few seconds later he could make out Sam's voice urgently calling his name. "Sam? Where are you? Do you know how worried I am?" Shawn yelled into his phone, driving around a slow car in front of him.

" . . . Shawn . . . where . . . you? Are . . . Mission . . ? Stay . . ."

"What? Sam, what are you trying to say?" Shawn's face screwed up in worry and confusion as he stopped his car in a side-road gas station parking lot.

"Shawn . . . Mission City . . . attack . . . stay . . ."

Shawn gasped, mind thinking up a million possibilities with those words. "Sam, what are you talking about? Who attacked you? What's happening at Mission city? Stay where?"

"Can't . . . Don't . . . Stay . . . Mission . . ." The line cut with those dreadful words. Shawn got a determined look in his eyes as he closed his cell phone. Quickly pulling out, he drove back as fast as he could back to Mission City. If Sam wanted him to stay away then something big was going down and he wasn't going to let Sam deal with it himself. The boy took too much on himself already.

Coming to an intersection, Shawn waited patiently for a progression of very odd vehicles to pass before turning and following after them. Why a Peterbilt truck, a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, a Search and rescue hummer, and a 2009 concept Chevrolet Camaro were driving together was anyone's guess and one not to high on Shawn's priority list at that moment. Coming up quickly behind the Topkick Shawn twitched impatiently at the processions need to stay on the speed limit. Everyone knows going over the speed limit by 10 kilometers was the universal rule. As the other lane cleared, Shawn quickly gunned it and rode along past the line of vehicles quickly. Coming up to the Camaro, Shawn quickly looked over and was taken by surprise to see Sam riding in the back.

A spike of irrationality and anger took over Shawn as he slid in front of the vehicles. He quickly braked and turned his care sideways across the road, causing the vehicles to stop or risk crashing into him. Before they could go around him, he quickly grabbed his backpack, got out and ran at the Camaro. "SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY! You have some explaining to do!"

The Camaro's back door opened quickly and a very surprised Sam got out slightly, a strange cube gripped in hand. "Shawn? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from Mission city!"

Shawn's anger went into rage as the last few hours of worry and frustration took its toll. Walking up the boy he pushed a finger into his chest. "What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? You're the one who called me suddenly and was shouting like aliens from the dark corners of the universe was on your tail and you have the guts to tell me where I should be? What is going ON? And what's with the Camaro, where's your old one?"

Sam twitched—a sign he was nervous and was trying to get out of something. Shawn crossed his arms and planted a foot firmly in the doorway to prevent to Camaro from leaving until he had his explanation. "We don't have time for this Shawn, we got to move! There's something bad after us." Sam said, slightly frantic.

Shawn's anger drained a little at this but he didn't move his foot. "What's going on Sam? I want an answer and I'm not letting you leave until I get it."

Sam's face screwed up in frustration. There was a pause and then Sam did something very unexpected. He got out of the doorway, grabbed Shawn's shirt and pushed him into the Camaro, following himself. Shawn yelped as he landed on a very stunning young lady on the opposite seat and heard the door close. The Camaro took off, a guy looking like he belonged in the army at the wheel.

Shawn quickly climbed off the girl and turned to Sam, a very calm, stoic expression on his face. Sam laughed nervously. "Shawn I can explain." Shawn just sat there; arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Sam swallowed and seemed to take a large breath. "Ok, you know how I said the government was after us on the phone?" Shawn nodded, face still blank. "Well there was a reason, this car is the reason."

"I fail to see how a new Camaro caused the government to kidnap you in the middle of the night." Shawn said flatly.

Sam let out a breathe and clutched the odd cube in his grip harder. Shawn studied it a moment. It looked like some sort of Egyptian or Greek artifact. "That's the thing Shawn. This isn't a new car, it's my old one."

Shawn frowned at the boy. "Sam, you would do well not to lie to me when I can obviously tell it's a lie. How in the world were you going to expect a Auto-Body mechanic to not tell the difference to different generation vehicles?"

Sam looked like he wanted to bang his head against the cube in his hands. "It's true Shawn, this is my old car. He changed his appearance to blend better."

Shawn scoffed. "So what? You're going to tell me that your car just happened to have a program to change its appearance at will and complete change its paint and design just cause it wants to?"

Sam grinned slightly. "No, I'm going to tell you that my car is a giant alien robot with programs that can complete change his design and paint just cause he wants to."

There was silence in the car as the procession approached Mission City. "Sam? Do you feel ok?"

It was Sam's turn to look at Shawn like he lost his head. "Yes, fine."

Shawn kept an eyebrow raised at him. "Are you sure? 'Cause I swear I just heard you tell me your car was a giant alien robot."

The radio, silent since he had entered the car, suddenly burst to life. "_It's__ true! Why . . . Why don't cha . . . Believe in me! . . . and in the truth we trust."_

Shawn stared at the radio like it was haunted. Slowly turning to Sam, who had a broad grin on his face, he said, "That doesn't prove anything." The Vehicles entered the city, weaving slowly between traffic. Shawn noticed vaguely that they were heading in the direction of his shop. Suddenly the procession was added to by army vehicles. "What's going on?" Shawn looked at the other passengers in the car.

"Well," Sam started, fiddling with the odd cube. "The enemies of my alien car here—" Sam paused here at Shawn's snort, "Are trying to get this here cube." Shawn looked over the cube, seeing nothing but an odd cube that could have, maybe but not likely, been made in early times. He raised an eyebrow as Sam continued. "We are heading to a drop point and we're giving the cube to the Army to keep it safe as my Autobot—alien—friends fight the bad guys."

The cars stopped in a road and an African army guy started speaking into a radio. A F-22 raptor flew over head as they got out of the cars. Shawn glowered at Sam. "This isn't funny Sam. What's really going on?"

The girl stepped over to him and lightly touched his arm. "Sam's telling the truth. Just wait, you'll see."

Shawn snorted and looked up as the plane gave another pass. There was a pause as the radio guy tried to contact the pilot. Suddenly, the Topkick parked in front of him just seemed to explode, pieces shifting in and out until a face was looking at him. Shawn racked his brain for an appropriate response and found only one thing to do. "What the—!" With that yell, Shawn scrambled back, tripped on a rock, crashed into Sam, and cause both of them to fall to the ground.

The Topkick took no mind and only turned to the other vehicles and said one sentence that cause all of them to suddenly explode and shift. "It's Starscream!"

Sam and Shawn scrambled to their feet as two of the—_ALIEN— _robot's grabbed a truck and started turning it upright. "Back up, back up!" There were shouts to fall back and hide around him but all Shawn could make his body to was stand there and watch the _ALIEN _F-22 circle around and launch missiles at the upturned truck. The world seemed to suddenly lack sound as the earth exploded around him. Landing harshly on the ground, Shawn saw Sam and the girl slowly stand up as they were showered with flying glass and debris.

People yelled out for confirmation of being alright as Shawn stood, he breathed hard and fast as a small yellow _ALIEN _robot crawled off a wall, its legs torn to pieces, right beside him. That robot had landed not 4 feet from him. People crouched behind chunks of buildings and cars. Shawn slowly walked around the crawling yellow bot. Sam was near his head calling for a Ratchet for some odd reason. Walking close, Shawn lightly touched the metal, finding it oddly warm, like Sam's car the other day. This was Sam's car. The bot turned his head to him and all he could do to explain himself was give the bot a look filled with awe, wonder, and fear.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Shawn's body took control and he stuck himself under the only cover nearby: the robot's arm. Clutching the weapon adorned arm for life, Shawn peaked out and saw a most intriguing sight. A tank was sitting in the middle of the road, shooting pot shots at them . . . A TANK. Fear shot up Shawn's spine as he hid in the robot's arm. It's real, oh help, IT'S REAL.

People scrambled around him, trying to get away from the destruction. The tank shifted as the solstice attacked him, the Topkick and Hummer joining in. The bot currently being used as a shield by him lifted its arm and reached out in front of itself, leaving Shawn exposed. Peaking up, he saw Sam take the strange cube from the bot. Slowly crawling towards him, Shawn tapped Sam and called his name.

Sam looked down at him, covered in dirt and grime. "Oh . . . Shawn, what . . ?" They both didn't know what to say, Shawn sat next to Sam for comfort at knowing a friendly was nearby and Sam sat next to Shawn for support, for himself or Bumblebee he didn't know.

Shawn watched a giant flying alienland nearby, the bots that had arrived with them seemed to greatly fear him.

Megatron. That was the name floating around. Shawn watched passively at the winged giant shot and downed the solstice. Sam flinched beside him as a tow truck stopped nearby them. The girl got out of the driver seat and recruited Sam into hooking the injured bot onto the truck. Shawn got unsteadily to his feet and slowly walked to the bot, lightly touching its face, making bot looked at him. Shawn didn't know what to do, he was in a battle zone, confronted with a situation so preposterous it was called fiction, and when he looked into the optics of that being he could only think of one thing to say.

"Don't worry. Everything happens for a reason. One day we will look back on these days and believe that there could have been no other way because all that happens now and forever, happened with reason." The bot looked at him in what he could only name as surprise. He was surprised himself. He just spouted off the most philosophical thing in his life, and all it took was giant robots to turn his city into a battle ground.

Shawn watched the slow hook up of the bot onto the tow truck passively. It seemed like a dream that had spilled into the waking world. Soldiers ran past them, asking for the cube and screaming on radios. Shawn turned back to where they came and saw the two pieces of the Solstice fall to the ground coldly and a helicopter shift and land on a skyscraper behind that. They were so dead.

Shawn turned back to the tow truck as Sam grabbed the cube and a flare. The Topkick and Hummer were behind, firing on the tank. Sam started down the road only to be stopped by the girl. Suddenly, Shawn spotted a pair of innocently laying rollerblades. A small backpack lay nearby. A very familiar back pack. Shawn ran over and quickly picked up the rollerblades. Small, familiar motors sat in the wheels. Quickly he put them on, careful to not put pressure on the wheels. Looking out, He spotted Sam running down the road ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, Shawn built up the nerve and pushed down on his blades. The wheels started off, pushing him forward automatically.

Skirting around debris, Shawn quickly caught up with Sam and the bots. Slowing slightly Shawn came up beside him. "Sam!" The teenager looked at him, and his eyes widening in surprise. "Sam, this way!" Shawn pointed at a turn off with debris.

"What?" the two humans dodged around some cars, as the helicopter landed in front of them. The rotor blades cut into the cars around them missing by feet.

"Just trust me! I live here!"

The two ducked as the F-22 landed as well, kicking up asphalt and cars. They got trapped in a corner at the two friendly bots engaged the flyers. Sam looked at him, fear written on his face, and nodded quickly. "OK, lead the way!"

Shawn nodded and looked over the hood of the car. The jet jumped, shifted, and shot off. "This way!" Shawn engaged the motors and shot across the street, Sam not far behind.

The Topkick half laid on the ground behind him. "Get to the building Sam!" The two shot down a street, running past cars and people. Shawn looked up and saw the lot for his shop, beyond that was the entrance to the building. The two swiftly crossed the street and entered the car lot to Shawn's shop. Shawn looked behind and Sam trip, stumble and drop the cube. On impact a bright ring of blue erupted from the cube, encased his shop and the nearby street then disappeared. Suddenly, electronics that was in the blast exploded and shifted into little red eyed beings reminiscent of the big winged one, Megatron.

Shawn and Sam paused as a Mountain dew machine fired soda grenades around it. Shawn blinked at the high powered explosive sugary goodness. "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us." He commented. Sam and Shawn jumped as the alien jet sped towards them in the sky. "Oh, rats! Go-go-go!" Shawn shoved Sam and pushed him along towards the building. Reaching the entrance they both ran along the wide floor, trying to find the stairs. Shawn screamed as a wall blew, the jet leader crashing into the building.

"I can smell you humans!"

The odd thing was, all Shawn could think was, _A giant freaky robot, and it says "I can smell you? What kind of an intimidation tactic is that? _Shawn found the stairwell, waving Sam over. Sam ran up the stairs as Shawn rode the railing up on his motorized blades. Megatron followed by smashing through the floor behind them.

Reaching the roof first, Shawn created path for Sam, shoving boxes and clothing away while Sam lit the flare. Shawn looked to the right and spotted the F-22 alien. His eyes widened as Sam reached out the cube to the human helicopter.

"Missile!" He screamed.

Sam backed up as the missile hit the helicopter. The two screamed and ducked as the helicopter lost control and crashed into the building. "Hang on Sam!" Shawn spotted a flame painted robot on the roof below them as their roof exploded as Megatron surfaced like some kind of lake monster from the rubble. Shawn screamed again and ran behind a few concrete stacks in the middle of the building as he spotted Sam cornered on the edge. "Oh you stupid, stupid boy!" Shawn whispered as Megatron leaned towards the captive teenager.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." Allspark? Oh the cube, right. Shawn snorted and slowly edged around the blocks, trying to spot an opening to help Sam.

"I'm never giving you this Allspark!" Sam shouted defiantly.

Shawn saw Megatron flick his hand, unleashing what could only be called a flail from his hand. "Oh, so unwise." Megatron swung, aiming at Sam's corner. The statue's exploded, debris and shrapnel exploded from the corner.

"SAM!" Shawn sped over to the side of the building, completely ignoring Megatron.

He saw Sam fall, rock and concrete around him until suddenly a blue hand reached out and caught him. Megatron leapt off the side of the building after them as the red flamed bot did a controlled fall to the ground. Shawn sped back over the roof and launched himself back down the staircase. Explosions and thuds rang outside and Shawn could only pray that Sam would be alive when he got outside. Blasting full speed on his rollerblades out the door, Shawn came to a screeching halt at the site that opened up to him.

There was a dead helicopter bot to his left, army guys swarmed passed him. F-22's were shooting missiles at the flail carrying jet while the flame bot was lying off to the side. The missiles were forcing the leader jet towards the blue one. Suddenly, Shawn spotted Sam under the blue one's arm.

"Sam!" Shawn sped towards the boy dodging under the leader jet as the flame bot tripped him. Stopping beside the teenager he helped him up, clutching the Allspark in the boy's hands so he wouldn't drop it. Sam yelled and the two tripped up, Megatron hovering over them.

"My…. Allspark!"

Sam tripped up, slowly crawling backwards as Shawn stood over him, in front of the Allspark. "Sam, shove the Allspark into my chest, now!" The blue robot ordered. Shawn looked behind him and into Sam's face. The determined shine in the boy's eyes plus his glance at Megatron had Shawn understanding perfectly. Nodding, Shawn helped Sam up and, together against the blue bots wishes, shoved the Allspark up and into the flyers chest.

Shawn yelled as the Allspark discharged energy around them, giving a sense of being electrocuted. Megatron's body spasms above them, yelling as his chest melted and contorted painfully. Shawn and Sam backed up quickly as Megatron's body fell to the ground, smoldering and lifeless.

The blue bot walked slowly over as the forces from the beginning slowly converged on there location. Looking down on the jet leader, the bot said something surprising. "You left me no choice brother."

_Brother? We just killed this guy's brother!_ Shawn backed away from the corpse slowly, a tingle running along his body. Doing a slow circle, Shawn realised his shop was only a couple buildings away and had missed most of the missile damage.

The Topkick walked over to the blue, flame painted bot and handed him the two pieces of the solstice. "I'm sorry Prime, we couldn't save him."

The bot named Prime looked down at the two pieces. "Oh, Jazz." He shook his head and looked at the gathered forces. Shawn scanned the area, the army forces and girl with the tow truck had arrived. The yellow bot was still attached to it and missing its legs. The Topkick and Hummer stood behind prime and the bodies of enemy aliens were littered everywhere. "Today we lost a great comrade, but gained new ones." Prime announced to the gathering. "Thank-you, you honor us with your—"

Shawn yelp cut off the rest of Prime's speech and the gathering turned towards him to see a strange sight. The rollerblades that had adorned Shawn's feet for the battle had suddenly shifted around his feet, dumped him to the ground and were now standing on top of him, one on his stomach and the other on his head. There was a pause as no one moved in fear of triggering the bots on the human. A series of blips and screeches had the Bots in the area recoil in shock.

"_**Creator!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Shawn, or the story itself. Youko-kun was kind enough to allow me to continue the story Mechanic. My apologies if this turns out badly. I will be changing some things, but I will try to keep the original story that I fell in love with.

Shawn was terrified. Actually he had passed terrified when an evil alien robot stood over him, demanding his best friend give the power to destroy the earth to him. Shawn was heavily frightened and disgruntled. When his rollerblades had beeped at him, the Autobots seemed to have seized in shock, leaving him on his own to deal with the mini-bots currently adorning his form. After the small robots had finished beeping, they had proceeded to make themselves comfortable on him. One was currently making itself a nest in his hair and the other had curled his open hoodie around its body.

Slowly sitting up, Shawn tried to not move the bots on him, lest they decide to attack him. Getting to his feet, he managed to cradle the bot on his chest with his hands, stopping it from falling to the ground. Walking to Sam, who was closest to him, he gave the teenager his best death glare. "Get them off. Now. Before they decide I'm not comfortable anymore."

This seemed to get the Autobots moving, as the hummer walked quickly to him. "Kid, let me see those mini-bots of yours."

Shawn snorted, "I'll gladly let you, just get 'em off." The Robot kneeled quickly and lightly touched the bot on his head. The small being seemed to tense and its arm quickly shifted into a mini cannon that looked remarkably like the Topkick's. It let out a beeping hiss that the large bot seemed to understand.

**"Back off! I'll shoot you before you can hurt our Creator!"**

Ratchet quickly backed up causing Shawn to death glare him. "What are you waiting for—an invitation? Take them off before they shoot!"

As the robot backed up, the small being on his head seemed to relax and lowered its arm, but it kept its cannon shape. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What? Why not? It could shoot me!" Shawn growled.

Ratchet seemed to laugh at him, causing Shawn to frown more. The little bot on his chest caught the look and seemed to glare at the Autobot as well. "Well you see, they seem very adamant at staying where they are. Apparently, they believe you to be their Creator."

There was a pause in the area as Shawn raised an eyebrow at the machine. "And that means . . .What?"

The bot released a burst of air from his vents, a robot sigh. "I believe the human term would be parent." Another pause.

"WHAT?" The small bots in Shawn's possession jumped at the loud yell from him. "Just how in the world does that work?"

A crowd had gathered around them, some grinning, some just curious, and the little bots on Shawn weren't taking it well. They had become tense and had their little arms primed to shoot. "I'm no expert but I would guess that you had, in some way, a hand in creating their current form. Am I right?"

Shawn glowered. "Well of course I did. Who did you think put the tiny motors and paint jobs on them? Megatron?" A couple of humans in the crowd laughed.

"Well obviously they took that involvement to heart. And will you all back up before they kill somebody?" The last half was directed at the growing crowd, drawing attention to the small cannons directed at them. The mob quickly dispersed.

Shawn inspected the small bot in his hoodie; its small innocent looking purple optics failing miserably to remain so when put next to the tiny cannon arms. It looked very frail with its skinny limbs and body. Both looked eerily similar but with small key differences. Their backs were adorned with two of the four rollerblade wheels, reminiscent of the yellow bot's door wings. The other two were on the mini-bot's heels, like the popular heelie shoes floating around. The buckles that had adorned the front of the blades now acted as armor on the mini-bot's outer thighs, chest and back between the wheel wings. The plastic, now metal, outer shell now acted as the rest of the small bot's armor on its shoulders, head, waist, legs, and feet. Their heads had small headphone protrusions on them, like a slimmer and sleeker design of Prime's. That's where the similarities ended. The one clinging to his head had a dark blue visor on its face like the solstice's while the one on his chest didn't. Both had a navy blue and silver paint scheme but they seemed to have reversed the design to each other. The one on his head had blue wheels and buckles with silver armor and the one on his chest had silver wheels and buckles, and blue armor.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Shawn looked desperately at the large robots around him. "It's not like I'm an expert at alien relations and care 101!"

The hummer rubbed his chin, an oddly human gesture. "Well, I'd suggest we try and get them off you for starters. I'll inspect them and give them a basic medical check-up once they're out of range any civilians they might hurt." The medical robot leaned forward again to extract the small bot on his head, only to be beeped at again.

**"Get back!"**

**"We'll shoot!"**

**"W****e _m__ean_ it!"**

The alien medic frowned, leaning back again. "They still refuse to move. They think we are a threat to you."

Shawn growled, frustration building. "So tell them you're not! How hard can it be to convince them?"

The bot nodded, waving Prime over. The two sat in front of him, making themselves seem as non-threatening as possible. The leader started. "**Greetings, I am Optimus Prime. We mean neither you nor your creator harm. We are just trying to help." **

The small bots seemed to rear up, cannons wavering back and forth between the two, apparently unable to choose who was a bigger threat. **"Yeah well, we don't care who you are, you aren't getting anywhere near our creator! It's our duty to protect and care for him and make sure no one hurts him, even his so called friends. Now go away!"**

The medic growled and inched closer. **"Now you listen here you punks, not only are you scaring your creator witless, your just making it harder on everyone else here to get on with our day! Now get off the boy!"**

"**Make us old timer!"**

The medic lunged at the human, stopping several inches from him, Prime holding him back. Shawn screamed and ducked, dropping the bot on his chest. The small robot landed on the ground with a small clang. Springing up quickly, the bot scrambled back up the human, stopping on his shoulder this time, the jackets hood tightly in one hand. "Are you insane? What was that for?" Shawn screamed at the obviously enraged mech.

Prime shoved him back. "Ratchet, control yourself! This is not helping!"

"**Those runts are going to pay! Lemme at 'em Prime, lemme at 'em!" **The small bot now on Shawn's shoulder grinned at the raging medic and stuck his glossa out at him. This further aggravated him, requiring the Topkick to help stop the rampaging medic.

"What's going on? Will somebody explain?" Shawn shouted at the struggling bots.

Sam's Camero took it upon himself to explain. "Well you see, the small bots on you have taken it upon themselves to protect you from anything and everything, including people you know. Ratchet attempted to force them off and the mini-bot retaliated by insulting him. This, in turn, enraged Ratchet causing the scene we see now."

A couple army guys off to the side laughed while Sam smiled at him. "Looks like you're stuck with them for a while Shawn." The boy laughed at the mechanic's frustrated face.

Shawn had enough. The days crazy battle, the near death experience, the knowledge about aliens on earth, and being electrocuted by a all powerful alien object coupled with the aggravation cause by the two bots now comfortably housed on his being was just too much to handle. Grabbing mentally onto the lingering frustration and small shocks left from the cube destruction, Shawn took a deep breath and yelled, "**That's it! Everyone shut up!" **The bots in the area looked at the small human in shock while the humans looked at him in confusion. This was lost on the fuming man-turned-taxi-service-for-small-bots. **"You two will get off of me this instant! Or so help me, you'll find yourself in a trash compacter the next time I find one! And you three!" **The small human pointed at the stunned Autobots standing in front of him. **"I swear to Buddha if you don't quit it right now I'll spray paint you all pink the next time I find you off guard! And another thing!" **The human turned to the small bots, they now stood on the ground fearing the contraption called "trash compacter", **"You are going with Ratchet for a checkup and analysis, and you're going to stay with him until this whole stupid mess is fixed! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" **The small bots nodded quickly, hoping to sooth their creator's ire. Shawn huffed and puffed, drained from his screaming. Turning to the stunned bots he glared, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The area was silent as the bots stood in stunned silence. Sam decided the pause had gone on enough. "Uh . . . Shawn? What did you just say?"

Shawn frowned at the teenager, "What do you mean Sam?" Shawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you suddenly lose the ability to understand English or something?"

One of the army men coughed, it was the leader of the group if the way the squad was standing was any indication. "I don't know what language you were speaking but it definitely wasn't English."

Shawn frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I was definitely speaking English. It sounded like English to me."

Ratchet and company seemed to restart their processors around this time as the medic spoke up. "They are correct Shawn, you weren't speaking English."

Shawn snorted. "Oh yeah? Then what was I speaking then O wise and knowledgeable Medic?"

The Topkick snickered as the Hummer glowered at him. "Cybertronian."

There was silence. Shawn's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious, I clearly heard English when I spoke."

Prime stepped forward. "Your ears are just translating our language into one you understand but you definitely spoke our language. How else would the sparklings know what you said? They have yet the knowledge to access your internet and download English."

Shawn closed his eyes and let out a muffled scream. "Can this day get any worse! First I find out aliens are real, then I'm attacked by said aliens. I then help destroy an all powerful alien cube which made my rollerblades turn into aliens and now I'm talking like said aliens. What else could possible happen? WHAT?"

Sam walked up to the distraught human as Ratchet quickly caught the speedy mini-bots before they attempted to climb up the human to comfort him. "Come on, Shawn, calm down. It's ok."

Shawn growled at Sam, shoving him in the chest. "It's ok? It's Ok? What part of this day is ok? We're standing in a partly destroyed city with aliens that can shoot energy missiles at each other that could totally vaporize a human but only dents others of their kind and you say that it's Ok? What is wrong with you? I've had it, I'm going to my house and if any of you come after me you're getting the neon pink paint!" Shawn quickly walked off towards his shop, a stunned best friend and military gathering behind him.

"Shawn, wait!" Sam called, starting to follow.

Prime reached down and stopped the teenager from going after the mechanic. "Wait Sam, give him time. This must be a large shock to him. Let him cool down then try again." Sam sighed at the large hand in front of him and nodded in consent.

* * *

Shawn swiftly kicked his own door in, rage and lack of keys making it necessary. Walking swiftly to the back doors, Shawn quickly opened them and walked into his room. Seconds later, he swiftly ran back out screaming bloody murder, shutting the doors again. There was a muffled thump as something small hit the door on the other side. Small yelps and cheers rang out on the other side of the door as Shawn hyperventilated.

"**Creator! You're back!" **Small squeals and excited chattering followed after the exclamation as more thumps rang out as the small bots on the other side of the door tried to bust it open. Shawn quickly locked the door and pushed a chair in front of it. Running back to the front door Shawn took a deep breath and started screaming as he ran back over to the assembled bots near Megatron's corpse.

Optimus looked surprised and worried as the human ran back to them, more hysterical then when he left. "Shawn, what is the matter? Are there more Decepticons back there?"

Shawn skidded to a stop in front of the large robot, panting. "No, no Decepticons! There's more mini-bots in my shop! My whole lab must have come to life! This is so not good!"

Prime reeled back in shock. "More of them? How many?"

Shawn laughed nervously, "Er . . . well, I didn't really stop to count them, but there's quite a few. I locked them in my bedroom."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Shawn frowned at him. "Well what was I supposed to do? Let them walk free and do who knows what to my shop and surrounding buildings? Because that's just a great idea Sam!"

The medbot looked up from his current position near the yellow bot's legs. "Well, I guess before we leave we'll need to round up all the bots and bring them with us. We can't leave any of our technology behind for stray humans to find."

Prime nodded. "Yes. Shawn, take Lennox's team with Ironhide and round up the mini-bots. Put them in Ironhide's cab when you have them all. Let's meet on the outskirts of town to avoid more human attention."

Shawn stared at him. "What? I'm not going back there!"

Prime kneeled down and looked Shawn in the eyes. "You're the only one they seem to listen to for now. We need you to direct them."

Sam ran up next to Shawn and clapped his shoulder. "I'll go with you, Shawn; we'll be in and out in no time!"

Shawn frowned as the boy directed him back to his shop. "Sam, sometimes I hate your personality." Sam just grinned back at him.

* * *

Shawn crept slowly back into his shop, Sam and the army squad behind him. It was quiet and the back door was still closed. Pointing at it, he waved his companions over. "They're in there."

The humans took position around the door and the leader of the squad, Will Lennox, slowly opened the door. It was dark inside and no one could see any movement. An army guy turned to Shawn. "Are you sure they're in there?"

Shawn nodded confused. He had been absolutely sure there had been bots in there. The humans started to relax as time passed with no movement. Curious now, Shawn moved closer to the door trying to see inside. He got about a foot from it when he noticed a shape in the dark. Bright purple optics suddenly glowed from the gloom of the room.

"**Creator!"**

Shawn yelped as seven mini-bots launched themselves at him. The impact caused him to fall on his butt, metal bodies all over him. Shawn quickly went into a panic and launched himself to his feet, a small scream on his lips. Lennox quickly ran to him and kept him from running. "Whoa now, hold still. Let's try and get them outside to Ironhide quickly and without hassle, and then you can freak out. Now, try and do that language thing again and get them to cooperate."

Shawn breathed fast as the new mini-bots made themselves comfortable. He recognized on to be his electromagnetic handheld pulsar from the small tags on his armor. One also looked like it was a remote control race car. It has small NASCAR stickers and other promotional tags on its armor along with four small rubber wheels. He tried to grasp at the feeling he had when he said Cybertronian last time but the left over spark evaded him in his panic. Shaking his head, he looked to Sam. "Sam, help! I can't grasp the language, get them off!"

Sam quickly walked over to the hysterical man. "Just calm down. What did you feel last time you did it."

Taking deep breaths, Shawn tried to relax but he tensed up again whenever a small bot moved on him. "I felt frustration, aggravation, and a felt this tingle, like that energy the cube gave off when we shoved it into Megatron."

Sam nodded and curiously tried to summon up the tingle Shawn talked about. He was surprised when he felt it. It pulsed through him slowly, like a heartbeat. "**Weird . . ." **Shawn jumped and stared at him. While he understood what was said, the robotic tone to it told him it wasn't English he just heard. Sam noticed the looks he got form around him. **"What?"**

Shawn shook his head in disbelief, panic over the bots on his forgotten for this new development. "Sam, you aren't speaking English."

Sam blinked, confused, maybe this was what Shawn was talking about when he said he heard English when he spoke. **"I'm not? It sounds like I am."**

Shawn leaned forward, the bots on him looked curiously at the teenage as well. "How are you doing it?"

Sam grinned as he said, **"I grasped the tingle." **

Lennox snapped his fingers, getting their attention. "While this is fascinating, we still need to get these bots out of here. Sam, can you talk them into going with Ironhide?"

Sam shrugged looking at the bots staring at him. **"I can try." **Shawn tried slowing his breathing as Sam leaned close to the remote control car on his shoulder. The little bots tensed but no weapons were shown. **"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm a friend of your creator. Could you get off him? He's trying to talk to you but he's panicking too much with you on him to do so."** The little bot seemed to discuss it to themselves, seeing if they can trust Sam. Their decision was made when the car grasped Shawn's hair and an involuntary whimper came out of the man. The bots quickly scrambled off the distraught human and stood close to his knees, looking at him worriedly. Sam smiled at them, "**Thank you, I'll try and get him to talk to you. We need you to do something for us."**

Shawn calmed down quickly now that the bots were off him and couldn't immediately hurt him if they wanted. "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded and pointedly looked at the small bots looking up at the man anxiously. Shawn grasped inside himself, able to latch onto the tingle now that he had calmed somewhat. **"Hello little ones. My name is Shawn. I need you to do something."**

The small bots chattered happily, glad their creator seemed alright. They nodded quickly, the pulsar speaking up. **"What is it Creator?"**

Shawn quickly pointed to the door outside, where the Topkick was partly visible. **"Do you see that truck?" **There were many nods and exclaimed "yes's." **"I need you to get inside him and wait for the others. He's going to bring us somewhere safe and get us checked to make sure we are all ok. Alright?"**

The little Bots seemed skeptical at first**. "Are you sure he's safe?"**

Sam grinned down at the mini-bots. "**Oh sure, he's perfectly alright. You won't be in him long anyway." **The bots looked up at Shawn for confirmation. Shawn nodded at them and tilted his head towards the truck. The small bots didn't move at first and the boys thought it hadn't worked, but slowly the remote control car wheeled towards the truck, the others following behind.

Lennox grinned beside them, watching the small procession towards the Topkick. "Good work boys, let's load 'em up and get to Optimus."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Shawn, or the story itself. Youko-kun was kind enough to allow me to continue the story Mechanic. My apologies if this turns out badly. I will be changing some things, but I will try to keep the original story that I fell in love with.

* * *

Shawn sat on a small worn couch at an old military base, thinking. After they had met up with the rest of the Autobots, Optimus had informed them that the military had given them access to an abandoned air base until they could make a proper base that could hold their size. It took only a few hours to reach but it seemed longer to Shawn with the mini-bots crawling around the back of the truck, chattering happily and playing without a care. Lennox had followed behind in an army jeep but Ironhide had demanded Sam and Shawn ride with him, not wanting to be alone with 8 rowdy bots inside him. The rollerblades had jumped from the hummer to the Topkick when they had pulled up to the remaining Autobots.

Sam was sitting with the tow truck girl, who he had learned was named Mikaela, and they were getting very touchy feely. Shawn pouted in his corner. Ratchet had demanded they stay on base until he could learn if the Allspark, for they had figured out the 'tingle' was Allspark energy, had changed anything else in them. All he wanted was to go home, have a nice long relaxing shower, and curl up in bed with a manga until he fell asleep, but instead he was stuck in a stuffy military quarter covered in enough dust to make someone without a dust allergy to have a sneezing fit. The mini-bots had been taken by ratchet for a check-up, to see if being made by earth materials had affected them. Supposedly Cybertronian metals had some kind of alloy to prevent an adverse effect from spark radiation and most earth metals didn't have that.

Lennox and his team had been taken by the government for a Debriefing minutes after they had arrived, most likely the government would try to cover up the alien escape and battle. Shawn snorted; with so much damage to the city Shawn wished them luck in that endeavor, it wouldn't be easy. The uneasiness around the mechs, as Ratchet adamantly demanded to be called instead of robots, had eased slightly after Sam had told him all their names and abilities. Instead of being around unfamiliar aliens and not knowing what they could do, he was now surrounded by aliens who he knew what they could do. Considering the destructive power displayed by most of them, this wasn't a very comforting thought.

The mini-bots had been spawned by most of the electronics in his lab that has complete circuitry, like the remote control car and the motor wires throughout the frame of the rollerblades. The ones without complete circuitry or had been dismantled and uncompleted hadn't come to life and Shawn was grateful for that. It would have been painful to become alive in that condition and Shawn wouldn't want that on anything.

The bots had told Ratchet that they were all brothers, having been made by the same creator, even though they all looked different. The only ones who were true brothers were the rollerblades, who adamantly believed they had a twin bond, whatever that was. Shawn hadn't seen a nut or bolt from them since Ratchet took them and Shawn was grateful. It gave him time to come to terms that his invention lab had come to life.

He glanced up as the door across the room opened, interrupting Sam and Mikaela's intimate time. Shawn snickered as they launched apart, blushing as Will Lennox walked through the door, a bundle behind him. "How's it going kiddies?" the man asked, grinning at them.

Shawn snorted. "I'll have you know I'm twenty two, thank you very much." Will just laughed and dumped the bundle on the floor. Shawn leaned towards it curiously. "What that?"

Will pulled back the tarp, revealing another bot. A gasp resounded from the teenager's corner. "Frenzy!"

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Frenzy?" He noticed that the small bots head as almost severed in half, an optic almost detached from its head.

Sam nodded. "That little bot tried getting the Allspark from the Hoover Dam when we were leaving. Why is he here?"

Will recovered the bot. "The Autobots are gathering all the bodies of the Decepticons so they can bury them at sea. I'm just waiting for one of 'em to come get this one and we should have 'em all."

Everyone in the room nodded, keeping their eyes from the bundle, but Sam couldn't help but feel a draw to it, the tingle acting up. Leaning back to the bundle, Sam caught Shawn watching him, the 22-year-old matching his posture. Subtly nodding, the two crept over to the bundle. Mikaela watched them, curious.

"What are you two doing?"

Sam shrugged while Shawn turned to her. "I donno. The tingle is acting up, like it wants us to do something about the body."

Reaching over, Sam uncovered the body and placed a hand gently on the bot. The tingle doubled in intensity but nothing happened. "Come on Shawn, you touch it too."

Shrugging the mechanic leaned over and touched the Bot's shoulder. Immediately a bright flash of blue released from their hands and into the bot. The boys screamed and tried to pull away but their hands seemed glued to the body. As they watched, the head slowly re-stitched itself and became whole, its optic realigning itself. When the glow around Frenzy faded, Sam and Shawn pulled back, hands still glowing and the tingle at full force. The room went back to its regular lighting and the humans watched the bot. An anxious silence crept into the room.

The little bots arm suddenly began to spasm and the humans gasped, flinching back. Lennox grabbed a small pistol from his side, aiming it at the bot. The optics slowly on-lined and looked around. Spotting the humans, it jumped to its feet and backed up, spying the gun in Lennox's hand. Looking at Sam and Shawn, the bots optics seemed to widen. Quickly dropping to its knees in front of the boys, the small Decepticon said something very surprising.

"**Allspark!"**

The small Decepticon jumped up again and rushed over to the boys, who quickly back up into a wall.

**"Megatron will be pleased, very pleased!"**

Shawn snorted and glared at the bot. "Megatron's dead, where have you been?"

The bot gasped and unsheathed a shuriken. "Lies! The great Megatron lives!"

A shot rang out and the bot flinched back, hole in his shoulder armor from where Lennox had shot him. Frenzy jumped back and ran quickly for the door. Springing out of the room, Frenzy launched himself down the corridor, only to be stopped by a large cannon. Ironhide put his cannon right to Frenzy face and growled, "I'd stop right there if you knew what was good for you Decepticon."

Frenzy growled and twisted his wrist, launching a shuriken into Ironhide's arm. The Topkick yelped and drew back, allowing the hacker to escape up the wall and into a vent. Lennox ran up to the bot, scowling. "Nice going Ironhide." The Topkick just growled and yanked the weapon out of his arm.

* * *

Barricade had lost contact with his partner hours ago and had lost hope of retrieving him and giving him back to Soundwave, to save his own skin of course. No one messed with Soundwave's cassettes and lived long to tell about it. He was driving around the desert, trying to find cover until he could track down the remaining Decepticons on and around the earth when he suddenly picked up Frenzy's distress signal from Hoover dam. The Cop cruiser would have smirked if he was in bipedal mode, maybe his aft could be saved yet.

* * *

Shawn grumbled to himself as a large finger poked and prodded him. Sam was getting the same treatment beside him. After Frenzy had escaped, Ironhide had immediately contacted Ratchet and demanded that they have their check-up now before any more weirdness happened. So far all they could find was that Sam and himself radiated Allspark energy and that it wasn't really affecting anything. It was acting like it was in hibernation or something. Since Ratchet could not find anything wrong with them, he had to let them leave to temporary med bay, but he demanded they not touch anything Cybertronian until the energy had left them, not that Shawn needed much prompting to do so.

* * *

Frenzy was excited. Not only had he found the bearers of the Allspark but he had managed to hide out near the Hoover dam undetected and hack into sector sevens databanks, uploading everything they had on Megatron and the Allspark. He giggled gleefully in his alt-mode while waiting for Barricade to arrivel—he knew the mech would come, as the Saleen would be a fool to ignore his distress signal while Soundwave was still online. Once he was out of the humans' radar, Frenzy planned to re-establish contact with his creator. Information had to be exchanged for Megatron to rise again. Frenzy had the knowledge for such an act to become reality in the right hands.

Frenzy giggled again, only to quickly cut himself off as a couple human children walked past him. All they needed was time, and with the Autobots clueless about the limitless energy right under their optics, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
